Light Up the Sky
by Romans8 38-39
Summary: When somethings happens to JJ that lands her in critical condition, the team is left wondering what happened and who is responsible. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

** Authors note: I would like to make a shoutout to my best friend Ash for helping me with some things in this story, like the name of the restaurant. I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

It was a lazy Wednesday afternoon as the team sat around the bullpen. Blake and Rossi were having a quiet conversation around their desks while Morgan was having fun pelting paper balls at Reid, who was trying to deflect them, with no such luck. Garcia was I her "lair" and Hotch was in his office. JJ had left to go get them all lunch from a restaurant that had just opened up about twenty minutes away.

Just then Garcia came walking as fast as her hot pink high heels would let her down the catwalk towards Hotch's office.

A moment later Garcia came out with Hotch, who had a stern look on his face, right behind her. "Conference room, now." He said. And the team didn't waste any time as they all hurried up the stairs to the conference room.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Morgan asked when he saw tears in Garcia's eyes.

"Everyone, take a seat," Hotch said and waiting till everyone was seated before continuing. "A few minutes ago a bomb was detonated at Cabela's.."

"Cabela's? Hotch, that's the new restaurant that just opened up, the one JJ went to thirty minutes ago." Reid said as each team members face registered with worry for their missing member.

"Police found her SUV in the parking lot. She was inside. We are heading there now." Hotch said and everyone got up and made their way to the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, thanks to Morgan's driving skills, the team was at what was once Cabela's, but now they looked at a giant pile of rubble.  
Some of the support beams were still intact, keeping part of the structure.

There were flames that firefighters were putting out throughout the building. Police had the area taped off and were trying to keep onlookers and worried family members and friends of the people inside from getting to close to the unstable building.

Everyone got out of the SUV and made their way to a police officer, flashing him their credentials so he would let them pass.

"Chief Clarkson," Hotch said, walking up to the fire chief and shaking hands with him. "Can we go in yet?"

"Rescue is suiting up to go in and look for survivors. May I ask what the BAU is wanting to go in there for?"

"I have an agent that is in there." Hotch stated simply.

"Oh, ok. You'll have to wear these though. For precaution." The chief said and handed them each a yellow hard hat.

Hotch thanked the man and they walked towards the building with the rescue team.

Taking out their flashlights they began to make their way through the debris.

"JJ!" Hotch started calling, followed by the other team members.

"JJ!"

"JJ!"

"JJ!" They flipped over tables and chairs and debris in hopes of finding their friend.

"Guys," They heard Hotch call, "I found her!"


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you all who reviewed and followed and favorited! It really means a lot! Here is another chapter! I don't know when I'm going to be able to put up the next one though, it may be sometime next week before I can get it up. And hopefully the next one will be longer!**

* * *

"Guys," They heard Hotch call, "I found her!"

The team rushed over to where Hotch was kneeling next to an unconscious JJ, who was entirely buried under rubble and debris except for half of her face, which was covered in soot and blood that was making a trail down her face.

"She's got a pulse, but it's weak." Hotch said, frantically working to move the debris off of her.

"Can we get some help over here?" Morgan shouted to some of the rescuers, who started to make their way over to them to help.

While they were trying to move a large piece of rubble from JJ's stomach she started to wake from her state of unconsciousness.

"JJ! Can you hear me? Please wake up." Reid pleaded with her and she opened her eyes weakly.

"Guys?" She asked hoarsely, which resulted into a coughing fit.

"We're here JJ, we're going to get you out, just hang on." Morgan said.

"It's hard to breath." She said after the coughing fit resided.

"We need a backboard." One of the rescuers said into his walkie talkie once they lifted the rock off her stomach.

As they were attempting to lift more debris and rubble from JJ's legs they heard her emit a loud gasp of pain.

"JJ, what is it?" Blake asked concerned.

"My leg, I think it may be broken."

"Ok, lift on the count of three. One… Two… Three!" They all lifted the rock in one fluid motion, with a cry from JJ, and tossed it aside.

The team stepped back now as the rescuers lifted JJ gently and put her on the backboard that had just arrived. Now that she was free the team got a better look at her.

She was covered in soot from head to toe; her once blonde hair was now a grayish color. She had blood running down from her hairline and scratches all over her arms. Her left leg was lying at a weird angle also.

"We're coming out with one. Have an ambulance on standby." A rescuer said as they carried JJ out of the building.

When they loaded her up into the ambulance the rest of the team got into the SUV and followed it to the hospital.

* * *

When the team arrived at the ER shortly after the ambulance everything was in mass chaos. There were people that were in or near the explosion everywhere, some worse than others. Doctors and nurses were trying to care for as many people as they could but they were still short on staff.

Hotch looked at the receptionists' desk and saw a long line of people, either waiting to check in to be seen or trying to find a loved one. But Hotch didn't have time to wait in line, he had to know how JJ was, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

He walked up to the front of the desk and ignored the looks and comments he got from the people behind him, "Can you please tell me the condition of Jennifer Jareau?"

"Sir, I'm a little busy right now. You are just going to have to wait your turn." The receptionist replied rudely.

"Well then let me rephrase it for you: Can you tell me the condition of _Agent Jareau of the FBI?"_ Hotch said firmly, showing her his credentials as determination flashed though his eyes.

At that the receptionists' eyes widened, "L-let me check," She stuttered and typed something on her computer, "Agent Jareau was brought in by paramedics about ten minutes ago and is currently getting seen by one of the doctors. You are welcome to wait in one of the private family waiting rooms down the hall." She said, more nicely this time, and gestured down the hall.

Without saying thank you, Hotch started walking down the hall with the team behind him into one of the rooms.

Now all they could do was wait.


End file.
